The way you are
by xrandomkr
Summary: This is a Kyo love poem. This is dedicated to my story "The Angle and the Demon". So,I hope you enjoy! THE POEM HAS BEEN REVISED IN CH.2! CUZ I NOTICE SOME MISPELLINGS AND SOME STUFF DIDN'T MAKE SENCE.Thank you I Will Never Be A Memory,for the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Waz-up! Oh! This is a kyo x oc poem,just to let you know. xrandomkr:HOPE YOU ENJOY! Dante:YO SIS! Get yo but over here! Carrot top and princes-oh um the prince are at it agian!*yells from xrandomkr's bedroom door* xrandomkr:yo im right here! Alright,alright,i'll go over there. Kyo:stupid rat! xrandomkr:WTF? *hear furniture breaking and then a door* Yuki:dumb cat. xrandomkr: 0_o!...eh...Dante:eh...*note the sarcasm* ENJOY YAll!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I OWN THE REST THOUGH! ENJOY!**

** ~The way you are~**

Don't you hear it? Me calling to you,waiting for you,wanting you. More and more...the pain it hurts. This feeling...inside me,taunting me and wanting you. Although i know your hurting too about...the unwanted curse you have. That sadly you have to deal with it. But,i feel...what about me? I'm hurting too. Though i try to express I'm not hurting by smiling when your around,i still feelthat pain. It hurts but,it's alright because it feels...good at the same time.  
The way your presence enters the same room as me,makes me make faces you make,are genuinely rare face you make...makes my heart flutter in a way it's sometimes hard to explain. This feeling,it started sometime around when we met after.I don't know when exactly...but,i still love it and hate it the same.

The time when I found out your secrete,the family secrete...i still felt the same around you. I shall never reject you,no matter what you are or do. When I said those words i never knew what it really meant to him and that soon will find out about those exact words"no matter what you are".  
Although I hear those words over and over again,Istill feel that feeling. The rain pats against the window sill,I lay there thinking of the things to come. I walk silently to the porch,while hearing the rain make it's sweet music. I see it...shishou,taking off Kyo's beads and right then and shocked and scared looks me right in the eye,a look that didn't want me there,to go away so he won't be seen.I stand there wandering what this is all about. Then,a dark puff of smoke surrounds Kyo's body. A growl,a transformation, and something els...standing right there in front of me. Shockingly I feel it's Kyo...in that form. He stares long and hard,then runs like his life depended on it. My heart drops thoroughly,like winter and summer changing again and again. Shishou looks at me and explains what happened. I stare,wait,and then i run.

I run to that one person who might leave my world...forever. I run and run,i shall do something...I shall.  
I stop,suddenly at a clearing with a small narrow river. I see,see him there in his true form,sitting on a rock. He's just thinking there but,i see,see the sadness in his eyes and it's glistening in the moonlight. I call to him,to show I still cared. He stares and growl with the anger he has inside. I just stand there hurt,then step closer to him and closer. He backs up and growls more,wanting me to leave. I touch him and say his name with all the love I have bottled up inside me. He throws me off in anger and stops what hes doing,realizing in what he did. He tries to run away but,stops when I call to him thus again.I want him more than anything. I stand and come closer to him,aware of the salty water sliding down my eyes. He's about to growl to prevent me to come closer,thus as to not hurt me again. Therefore,I ignore his foolish attempts to get rid of me so easily.I stand right there in front of him,grab his true forms arm down to my level, and...I kiss him right there in his true form. I don't care,honestly I don't care,even if someone sees us right then and there. His eyes widen in shock. Honestly,i don't care. I let go and smile that smile he secretly loves. I look in his eyes and tell him all the things i had bottled up inside for so long. I shall never leave you,reject you,and betray you,that's a promise. That promise I meant with all my heart and being. That's because,Kyo,it's because...I LOVE YOU. Then,he transforms back into himself and takes a hold of me and crashed his strong lips onto mine,sweet and passionate. He lets go and look deeply into my eyes and tells me the one thing I've always wanted to hear. That he LOVES ME and he thanked me,which confused me at first,then realized what he meant. Unknown to me,he had been longing those exact words from me and from him saying it also. This,this is that feeling i have. I shall love you the way you are...Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Waz-up! Oh! This is a kyo x oc poem,just to let you know. xrandomkr:HOPE YOU ENJOY! Dante:YO SIS! Get yo but over here! Carrot top and princes-oh um the prince are at it agian!*yells from xrandomkr's bedroom door* xrandomkr:yo im right here! Alright,alright,i'll go over there. Kyo:stupid rat! xrandomkr:WTF? *hear furniture breaking and then a door* Yuki:dumb cat. xrandomkr: 0_o!...eh...Dante:eh...*note the sarcasm* ENJOY YAll!

**AUTHUR NOTES: SO SOOORY! I DIDN'T NOTICE THE WHOLE POEM DIDN'T MAKE SENCE, UNTILL LATER ON. THEN, I HAD SOME MAJOR HOMEWORK AND FINALS! SO, THAT'S WHY I JUST REVISED IT! PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORYYYYY ABOUT THE DELAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I OWN THE REST THOUGH! ENJOY!**

**~The way you are~**

Don't you hear it? Me calling to you, waiting for you, wanting you. More and more...the pain it hurts. This feeling...inside me, taunting me and wanting you. Although I know your hurting too, about...the unwanted curse you have. That sadly you have to deal with it. But...what about me? I'm hurting too. I feel as though I'm hurting inside too, in ways unable to express. Though I try to express I'm not hurting by smiling when your around, I still feelthat pain. It hurts but, it's alright because it feels...good at the same time.  
The way your presence enters the same room as me, the faces you make, that genuinely rare smile you make...makes my heart flutter in ways it's sometimes hard to explain. This feeling, it started sometime around after we met. I don't know when exactly...but, I still love it and hate it the same.

The time when I found out your secrete, the family secrete...I still felt the same around you. I shall never reject you, no matter what you are or do. When I said those words I never knew what it really meant to him and that soon I will find out about those exact words "no matter what you are".  
Although I hear those words over and over again, I still feel that feeling. The feeling that overwhelms me so. The rain pats against the window sill, I lay there thinking of the things to come. I hear a faint noise outside, it sounds like him, his voice I love so dearly that it's almost like music to my ears. I walk silently to the porch, while hearing the rain make it's sweet music. I see it...shishou, taking off Kyo's beads, right then and there. Kyo's expression is shocked and scared. He looks me right in the eye, a look that didn't want me there, to go away so he won't be seen. I stand there wandering, what this is all about. Then, a dark puff of smoke surrounds Kyo's body. A growl, a transformation, and something els...standing right there in front of me. Shockingly I feel it's Kyo...in that form. He stares long and hard, then runs like his life depended on it. My heart drops thoroughly, like winter and summer changing again and again. Shishou looks at me and explains what happened. I stare, wait, and then run.

I run to that one person who might leave my world...forever. I run and run, I shall do something...I shall.  
I stop, suddenly at a clearing with a small narrow river. I see, see him there in his true form, sitting on a rock. He's just thinking there but, I see, see the sadness in his eyes and it's glistening in the moonlight. I call to him, to show I still cared. He stares and growls with the anger he has inside. I just stand there hurt, then step closer to him and closer. He backs up and growls more, wanting me to leave. I touch him and say his name with all the love I have bottled up inside me. He throws me off in anger and stops what hes doing, realizing in what he did. He tries to run away but, stops when I call to him thus again stoping. I want him more than anything. I stand and come closer to him, aware of the salty water sliding down my eyes. He's about to growl to prevent me to come closer, thus as to not hurt me again. Therefore, I ignore his foolish attempts to get rid of me so easily. I stand right there in front of him, grab his true forms arm down to my level, and...I kiss him right there in his true form. I don't care, honestly I don't care, even if someone sees us right then and there. His eyes widen in shock. Honestly, I don't care. I let go and smile that smile he secretly loves. I look in his eyes and tell him all the things I had bottled up inside for so long. I shall never leave you, reject you, and betray you...that's a promise. That promise I meant with all my heart and being. That's because, Kyo, it's because...I LOVE YOU. Then, he transforms back into himself and takes a hold of me and crashed his strong lips onto mine, sweet and passionate. He lets go and looks deeply into my eyes and tells me the one thing I've always wanted to hear. That he LOVES ME and he thanked me, which confused me at first, then realized what he meant.

Unknown to me, he had been longing those exact same words from me and from him saying it too. This, this is that feeling I have.

I shall love you the way you are...Kyo.


End file.
